Thinking On You
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Durante toda a aula, ele só pôde pensar no que Sirius tinha dito. "— Se eu fosse você, ia tirar essa história a limpo" Era impossível, não era? Então por que sua mente negava-se a parar de pensar nisso?


**_Lily Evans_**

Lily Evans perguntava-se como tinha chegado àquela situação: trancada dentro do armário do vestiário masculino, escondida, segurando a camiseta suada de James Potter, enquanto escutava-o foder uma líder de torcida.

Tamanha demora era um bom ou péssimo sinal?

A sua outra mão percorreu o caminho até o bolso de sua calça, procurando por seu celular. Notariam se vissem uma luz desconhecida saindo de um armário? Iriam checar?

A sua curiosidade venceu a vergonha e, com a desculpa de verificar onde eles estavam, ela encostou os seus olhos às linhas de espaço, que permitiam a sua visão do lado exterior e vice versa.

Os seios descobertos, balançando com o movimento de vai e vem, as coxas cobertas pela saia curta de ginástica e pelas mãos grandes de James. Se prestasse bastante atenção, poderia notar uma parte da pele de seu pau entrando e saindo com velocidade, além do arqueio de suas costas.

Sabia que era completamente errado estar ali, presenciando uma cena tão luxuriosa e íntima, mas não podia evitar. Permaneceu paralisada, observando. O que poderia fazer além disso, afinal de contas? Não podia sair de seu esconderijo até que estivesse sozinha, ou as coisas poderiam ficar realmente feias para o seu lado.

Não muito tempo depois, a mulher deixou as suas costas caírem ao banco, gritando. Lily não sentia a menor atração por mulheres, mas aquele grito deixou todos os pelos de seu pescoço arrepiados, ainda mais quando escutou o rosnado rouco de James. Pegou-se pensando se todas as outras mulheres com quem transou, de acordo com o que escutava nos corredores, teria tido aquela reação, se ele era tão bom quanto parecia.

Mordeu o lábio quando ele pegou a calça, que estava jogada em cima de um dos armários, próximo ao dela, e teve uma visão excelente de seu perfil. Apertou mais forte a camiseta suada em suas mãos, paralisada até que tivessem saído do vestiário, ambos vestidos.

Respirou fundo, empurrando a porta do armário para a frente. Um suor frio escorria por suas costas e sentia-se como se tivesse corrido uma maratona de tão ofegante que estava a sua respiração. Deu um pulo, assustada, quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Nervosa e atrapalhada, pegou o aparelho, desbloqueando-o.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Onde você se meteu? (11:46)

Lily soltou a respiração, fechando o armário bruscamente. Enfiou a camiseta dentro de uma sacola plástica de dentro da sua mochila, antes de sair, sem respondê-la.

Como poderia esquecer aquela cena?

 ** _Marlene McKinnon_**

— Lily? Lily!

Ela cruzou os braços, irritada por estar sendo ignorada. Lily mudou a cor de seu rosto mais uma vez, e Marlene teve a certeza de que ela estava escondendo-a algo. E ela queria saber.

— Você conseguiu o que nós combinamos? — perguntou mais uma vez.

— Não, eu não consegui — disse Lily, repentinamente — E quer saber? Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia!

Marlene estranhava aquela atitude cada vez mais.

— Você não queria se vingar dele? Fazê-lo afastar-se de todas essas garotas? Ou, talvez, saber um pouco mais...?

— Não! Eu não quero mais. Aliás, me surpreende você, que é melhor amiga dele, querer.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo achar o seu argumento muito bom.

— Afastá-lo de garotas por alguns dias não vai fazer mal, muito pelo contrário — Marlene deu de ombros, sem importar-se.

Novamente, Lily pareceu corar por algum motivo desconhecido.

— Quer saber? Pegue você!

Então, ela pegou a sua mochila, parecendo ter medo do próprio objeto e saiu quase que correndo de suas vistas.

— Aí tem! — Marlene murmurou consigo mesma.

Antes que pudesse ir atrás dela ou fazer qualquer coisa, Sirius ocupou o lugar.

— Está ocupado? — ele perguntou, sorrindo sem vergonha.

— Já sentou, né! — ela revirou os olhos, correndo o zíper de um dos bolsos da mochila para pegar uma caderneta.

— A Lily mentiu para você.

Marlene levantou o olhar, contendo um sorriso.

— Sério? — perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

— Eu a vi entrando no vestiário masculino — contou Sirius — E James e aquela líder de torcida logo depois.

Ela deixou a caderneta cair, mas não abaixou-se para pegá-la.

— Espere aí! — disse Marlene, tirando conclusões — Ela não saiu de lá?

— Uns cinco minutos depois deles.

— _Holy shit_!

Sirius parecia satisfeito com sua expressão.

— Ela saiu com a camiseta. Não estava mais no armário — ele concluiu.

— Você acha que a Lily viu eles...? — perguntou Marlene, sem saber o que pensar.

— Copulando?

Não pôde evitar gargalhar. E não conseguiu parar, mesmo quando a bibliotecária aproximou-se e começou a esfregar o espanador empoeirado na direção deles, gritando:

— Saiam daqui! Agora!

Enquanto caminhavam para fora da biblioteca, Marlene não pôde deixar de imaginar a cena. Lily escondida no armário, enquanto James e uma garota qualquer transavam por lá. Era tão irônico, considerando que tinha ido sequestrar uma camiseta.

— Espere! Se ela pegou a camiseta, por que não me deu? — Marlene puxou Sirius pelo braço, inconscientemente.

— Vai ver queria guardar uma lembrancinha do momento inesquecível — ele debochou.

Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

Seria possível?

 ** _James Potter_**

Ele fechou a porta do seu armário, incomodado, enquanto cheirava as camisetas em busca de alguma que não estivesse tão suada.

— Sirius, você pegou a minha vermelha emprestada? — James perguntou.

O seu melhor amigo pareceu soltar uma risada, antes de voltar a ficar sério.

— Eu? Pegando suas coisas? Está me estranhando? — perguntou Sirius.

Realmente não era o tipo de coisa que ele faria.

Escutou-o fechar a porta do armário dele, antes de lançar uma blusa cinza em sua direção.

— Valeu! — ele agradeceu.

— Nem precisa devolver — disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta — Se não quiser, queima.

James riu, vestindo o tecido sem maiores problemas.

— Mas e aquela gostosa? A gente não fala de garotas faz um tempo — disse Sirius, interessado.

— Toda sua — ele deu de ombros, sem importar-se, amarrando o tênis.

— Mas ela é boa?

Já fazia um tempo que James não parecia tão empolgado com aquelas saídas, embora não tivesse parado com elas.

— Sabe o que a Leninha estava me contando? — Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Deixe-a escutá-la chamando assim — James riu — O que ela disse, fofoqueiro?

— Boatos que a Lily se masturba pensando em você.

Sirius riu maliciosamente quando ele subiu o olhar a ele.

— O quê? A Lily?

Não sabia se o choque era os boatos envolverem a Lily ou o fato dela fazer algo como aquilo. Não que ele pensasse que as mulheres não se masturbassem, mas... Era Lily!

— Nossa! Você quase me pegou! — James começou a rir nervosamente — A Lily! Realmente, muito boa essa!

— Eu tô falando sério — disse Sirius, tranquilamente — Marlene achou um vídeo no celular dela.

— Que vídeo?

Naquele momento, o professor de educação física entrou no vestiário, gritando por causa da demora de todos, apressando-os.

— Se eu fosse você, ia tirar essa história a limpo — Sirius murmurou a ele — Você sabe como.

Durante toda a aula, ele só pôde pensar no que Sirius tinha dito. Era impossível, não era? Então por que sua mente negava-se a parar de pensar nisso?

"Se eu fosse você, ia tirar essa história a limpo".

 ** _Lily Evans_**

Ela respirou fundo. Aquilo não era algo do outro mundo, embora sentisse vergonha por decidir ter aqueles ataques de líbido depois de tanto tempo "invicta".

 _— Verdade ou consequência?_

 _— Verdade._

 _— Você já se tocou?_

 _— É a Lily! Não tem nem o que responder._

 _— Se você se tocasse, você faria como? DJ?_

 _— Lene!_

 _— Ah! Vocês são muito puritanas!_

Como aconteceu da última vez, Lily voltou a esconder-se naquele mesmo armário, dessa vez com o celular em mãos. Não podia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo... Aparentemente, o vestiário masculino era um ponto de encontro naquele dia da semana e horário.

Assim que encostou a porta do armário, James entrou com uma garota diferente da outra semana, parecia bem afobado e apressado, já que eles nem afastavam os lábios para tirar as roupas.

Com cuidado para não ser escutada, ela apoiou-se a uma das barras do armário para não cair, afastando as pernas para poder deslizar a calcinha sem maiores dificuldades. Não tinha levado uma extra e não queria molhá-la.

Assim que sentiu o vento bater na sua vagina desprotegida, precisou conter um gemido. Se era possível, aquilo só a deixava mais sensível a toda aquela situação. Ainda não podia acreditar que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

Aproximou o celular às aberturas do armário, apertando no botão de gravação de vídeo, vendo como James penetrava com força a garota ajoelhada de quatro. Sentiu a sua mão estremecer, imaginando-se no lugar dela, os cabelos sendo puxados com força para trás, sendo comida com tanto desejo.

Precisou parar a gravação às pressas quando escutou um som na porta do vestiário.

— Ei! Quem está aí?

James e a garota afastaram-se apressadamente, pondo as suas roupas com pressa. Lily permaneceu quieta, escondida, enquanto eles tentavam explicar-se para um dos professores que aparentava estar escandalizado.

Como ele sempre escapava daqueles flagras, ela nunca saberia, mas permaneceu quieta, respirando fundo, até que tudo estivesse calmo novamente. Nem poderia imaginar a cena: sendo pega com um celular em mãos, a calcinha pendendo em seus tornozelos, escondido no armário enquanto dois alunos transavam.

Tinha agido completamente irracionalmente, tinha que parar com essa _curiosidade_.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosa. Deixou a calcinha cair completamente ao chão, já que não poderia colocá-la naquele momento. Abriu a porta do armário, vendo que o vestiário inteiro estava sozinho. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo, e sabia que só tinha uma forma.

 ** _James Potter_**

Nunca tinha planejado ser pego pelo professor, mas a intervenção de Sirius tinha sido muito bem vinda, colocando uma desculpa de que o treinador precisava conversar com ele, embora tivesse deixado a garota à mercê do professor e talvez da diretoria.

Caminhou tranquilamente até o vestiário de onde tinha acabado de sair, perguntando-se se estaria certo, se Lily já não teria saído. Escutou um gemido ao pé da porta, e paralisou. Abriu mais a porta, com cuidado para não ser escutado, e teve a visão do que considerava um paraíso proibido.

Nem em seus mais profundos e eróticos sonhos imaginaria encontrar Lily Evans daquele jeito. Sentada ao banco do vestiário, esfregando-se à borda lateral, que era forrada pela camiseta vermelha da qual dera falta. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, os cenhos franzidos concentrados naquela tarefa que parecia não estar dando os resultados que queria.

Aproveitou a sua distração para fechar a porta, passando a chave nela, sem importar-se em ser pego duas vezes no mesmo local cometendo o mesmo "crime". Se ele já tinha conseguido acalmar o seu pau depois do flagra, toda a sua meditação posterior tinha sido posta à prova diante de tal visão.

Quando notou a sua presença, Lily encolheu-se para esconder a sua vagina, mas acabou expondo a visão de sua bunda.

— Potter! — ela exclamou, em uma voz autoritária fraca.

James pegou a camiseta de cima do banco, cheirando-a enquanto olhava diretamente para os seus olhos. O cheiro dela nunca mais sairia do tecido.

— Obrigado, Evans, estava procurando por ela — ele disse, sem poder evitar um tom debochado.

O seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha, e ela começou a balbuciar algumas desculpas, os seus seios movendo-se de forma provocante conforme a respiração aumentava. A sua boca carnuda e entreaberta pela falta de ar também não ajudava-o a manter o seu autocontrole.

— Você nunca vai gozar desse jeito — James deu um passo em sua direção — Você precisa sentir, tocar, imaginar.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, e o fato de que ela não respondeu ou levantou-se apenas o dava uma confiança muda de continuar com os seus planos.

Ela estava ali por sua causa, afinal de contas.

Ele pousou a sua mão em sua coxa, esperando que ela dissesse ou fizesse algo, e então começou a subir, colocando-a ao meio da coxa. Lily abriu as pernas completamente, deixando o caminho todo livre para ele.

James pegou uma das mãos dela, guiando-a para a entrada da vagina, ensinando-a silenciosamente como saciar-se. Não demorou muito para ela começar a estremecer, mas ele não estava ali para isso. Já tendo mostrado-a como fazer, substituiu os dedos dela pelos seus, indo mais experientemente e ágil pelo caminho molhado.

— Em quem você pensa quando faz isso? — ele sussurrou, encostando-se às costas dela.

Lily deu mais um espasmo, arrepiando-se exatamente onde ele falou.

— Em você — ela sussurrou, parecendo não ter controle dos pensamentos e ações.

— Então quer dizer que você gosta de shows particulares. Não é bem melhor ser a atriz principal?

Então Lily abriu os olhos e as suas mãos foram até a barra da própria blusa, subindo-a completamente. O sutiã acompanhou-a até o chão.

— Já que você gosta de dirigir as coisas, me diga o que fazer.

James olhou desejoso para os seus seios expostos e ela cobriu-os com as mãos, apertando-os com força.

— Você gosta disso? — Lily sussurrou.

— Quem é você? — ele aproveitou o seu desconcerto para ajeitar a posição, deitando-a e ficando por cima.

— As pessoas se transformam na cama, não sabia?

— Estamos em um banco.

Ela deu um sorriso bem incomum dela.

— Definitivamente isso é um problema que devemos corrigir logo.

Depois de escutar isso, James não pôde se controlar, capturando os seu lábios carnudos em um beijo feroz. Sentiu as unhas de Lily deslizando por suas costas e não reclamou.

O mais rápido que pôde, livrou-se de suas roupas, sendo controlado apenas por seus sentimentos e instintos. Era bem diferente de quando estava com outras garotas.

Afastou as pernas de Lily mais uma vez e, puxando as suas coxas, penetrou o seu pau endurecido. Ela cobriu a boca com um dos punhos fechados para abafar os gemidos que escapavam. Não queriam ser pegos ainda.

Quando voltaram a vestir-se, Lily voltou a falar.

— A gente fez amor.

Ele estava ferrado.

— Droga! Foi mesmo — respondeu.

— Da próxima vez a gente fode e não quero nem saber.

Ela levantou-se do banco, pegando sua mochila, já completamente vestida.

— Então nada de cama? — perguntou James, sem poder evitar.

— Talvez na terceira — Lily deu uma piscadela, antes de sair.


End file.
